


i don't want to slow dance (in the dark)

by denimangels



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fallon Carrington is a bottom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, it gets kinda deep? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimangels/pseuds/denimangels
Summary: “Fallon?”Kirby freezes.Liam. He’s frozen in the doorway, arms full with a bouquet of flowers, and he looks equally as petrified as she does, his jaw dropped low enough to brush the floor.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Kudos: 26





	i don't want to slow dance (in the dark)

“What if we got some massage chairs for the office?” Kirby cocks her head to the side. “That could work.”

Like with her previous ideas, she’s met with furious shushing. Fallon doesn’t even glance up from the papers she’s signing.

“Okay, okay. So no to the massage chairs. Though we should totally get one in here.” Kirby scratches through the bullet point on the list. More than half of the list is already crossed out, and she’s quickly running out of ideas. “What about a treadmill? I really think -”

“Kirby,” Fallon cuts her off, her voice low with warning. She glances up for a brief moment to fix Kirby with a glare, before returning to her paperwork. 

Kirby huffs, tossing her notebook onto the coffee table. She leans back against the couch, clearing some takeout boxes off of the table so that she can prop her feet up. It’s already half-past seven -- another late night at the office. Kirby glances up at Fallon, watching as she doggy-ears the corner of a page.

There’s something so appealing about watching Fallon work. She’s biting the end of her pen, a habit she knows Fallon hates but just can’t seem to shake off. Fallon rolls her eyes at something she reads, pulling the pen out of her mouth to sign the page. She slips the pen back in her mouth as she skims the next document, her brows slightly furrowed. 

Kirby startles back into reality when Fallon’s phone pings, cutting through the comfortable silence that has settled in the room. It’s sitting facedown on the coffee table, next to Kirby’s abandoned notebook.

“Someone’s texting you,” Kirby says. 

Fallon hums uninterestedly in response. 

The phone pings again, then again, and Kirby reaches for it, intending to hand it over to Fallon.

“Fallon -” The phone vibrates in her hand as another text message arrives, the screen flashing on as another notification joins the others. Her mouth goes dry when she sees the text message.

_Liam Ridley: Are we still on for tonight?_

“Why is Liam texting you?”

Fallon doesn’t look up, but her pen stops moving for a moment. “Just business stuff.”

“Then why did he ask you if you’re still -” Kirby’s voice takes on a mocking tone - “‘on for tonight’?” 

“We’re just going to a business dinner to discuss some details.” Fallon drops her pen and walks around so that she’s leaning against the edge of the desk. “It’s nothing. I promise.”

Kirby narrows her eyes incredulously, standing. “I thought you cut all ties after the whole Ashley Colorado bar incident.”

Fallon averts her gaze, and Kirby wants to take her shoulders in her hands and shake some sense into her. 

“Fallon,” Kirby says slowly, trying to keep her anger at bay. She’s known Fallon long enough to know when she’s lying, or even hiding the truth, and right now, her Fallon-lie-detector is going off like crazy.

“Why are you reading my texts, anyways?” Fallon asks defensively, glaring at her.

“Are you seriously trying to turn this on me?” Kirby raises her eyebrows, stepping closer. “I was giving the phone to you, after your secret lover boy wouldn’t stop texting you!”

Fallon bites her lip, and Kirby has to mentally count to ten to get herself to calm down. “Fallon. If you don’t tell me what’s going on, I am going to go.”

Fallon stays silent, and Kirby whirls around, angrily grabbing her purse. She’s about to leave the office, when:

“Wait, Kirby.” Fallon sighs, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. “Liam’s family is having a big launching party tonight, and we have to pretend to be married so that the CA and VKI merge goes through.” Fallon is speaking so fast that Kirby can barely make out what she’s saying.

“What?” Kirby draws her eyebrows together. “Can you talk like a normal person?”

Fallon takes a deep breath, rolling her eyes as if it’s Kirby’s fault that she couldn’t understand. “Liam’s family is having a big launching party tonight, and we have to pretend to be married so that the CA and VKI merge goes through,” Fallon says, her voice condescending like she’s talking to a child.

Kirby blinks. This was not what she had expected. She had known that CA and VKI were merging, and that, at some point, Fallon and Liam had pretended to be married (though it had become real, quick, from what Sam had told her), but that was all before Kirby and Fallon were even _acquaintances_ , and she’d never gotten around to asking about details. 

Kirby had only met Liam once before in Colorado, and from what she’d gathered from the whole “you’re not the Fallon I fell in love with” shit (as if people didn’t change), Liam certainly didn’t deserve Fallon.

Fallon squirms at Kirby’s silence, and she continues blabbering. “I’m so sorry. We thought that we were done pretending, but his parents are coming into town one last time to make sure everything’s on track, and I really, _really_ have to -”

Kirby steps forward, pressing two fingers beneath Fallon’s chin to tilt her face up. “Sh... it’s okay. I understand.”

“You do?” Fallon looks up at her with big blue eyes.

“Of course.” Kirby takes note of the way Fallon immediately relaxes, leaning into her touch. “I know how important this merge is to you.”

“But,” Kirby continues. Fallon gasps softly when her fingers tighten on her jaw. “I think you need a little reminder about who you really belong to.”

Whatever protests Fallon has are swallowed up by Kirby’s mouth. Kirby sweeps an arm across the desk, effectively knocking everything onto the ground, and lifts Fallon so that she’s perched on the edge of the desk, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her steady. Kirby fumbles with Fallon’s blouse (which probably costs more than her yearly income), and, in a fit of frustration, rips the shirt open, the buttons scattering everywhere.

Fallon opens her mouth as if she’s going to protest, but Kirby’s already going in for another kiss, her fingers tugging down the cups of her bra. 

“Liam is - ” Fallon moans, throwing her head back as Kirby cups her breasts. “Liam is coming to pick me up soon.”

At the mention of Liam, Kirby can feel jealousy creeping up inside of her, and she stands back, ignoring Fallon’s whine of protest. 

Fallon looks like a mess, and Kirby has never wanted her more. Her lips are parted and swollen from the kiss, her shirt ripped open and bra shoved down to her ribs.

“Turn around,” Kirby says, and although it’s not quite an order, there’s an underlying demand to her tone that has Fallon squirming. There must be something in her voice, or Fallon must really be sorry, because she turns obediently without a word. 

“Good girl.” Kirby presses a soft kiss beneath her ear, before gently bending her over the desk.

Fallon stifles a whimper when her nipples come in contact with the cool wood, and again when Kirby kicks her legs apart, fingers brushing against the gusset of her panties. 

“What’s that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Kirby presses a finger against her, brows knitted together as if she’s confused. Fallon bucks into the muted touch, letting loose a soft, whimpering sigh.

“There you go.” 

Kirby slides her panties down her legs, pressing soft kisses against the back of her thighs, knees, ankles, until she can finally tug the material free and tuck them into the pocket of her blazer.

She’s not as gentle when she stands back up, unable to resist reaching out and slapping her ass. Fallon yelps, turning to glare at her, but Kirby presses a warning hand between her shoulder blades, and she quiets down again, body tensing up in anticipation as Kirby shoves her skirt higher up her ass.

Kirby doesn’t give Fallon a warning before she’s sliding a finger into her. Fallon moans, reaching forward to curl her fingers around the far edge of the desk.

“You like that?” Kirby slides in another finger, grinning when Fallon thrusts back into her. Kirby lazily thrusts her fingers, enough to wind Fallon up, but not quite enough to let her come. 

Fallon’s getting desperate - Kirby can tell from the way she’s squirming and whimpering. Kirby twists her fingers, speeding up her movements, and Fallon is teetering right on the edge when:

“Fallon?”

Kirby freezes. 

Liam. He’s frozen in the doorway, arms full with a bouquet of flowers, and he looks equally as petrified as she does, his jaw dropped low enough to brush the floor.

It’s quiet for what feels like minutes, but it must only be a couple of seconds.

Fallon’s the one to break the silence, but only to whine desperately, and Kirby realizes that Fallon didn’t hear Liam come in.

And _fuck it_ if Kirby isn’t going to take the opportunity handed to her on a silver platter.

Kirby holds Liam’s gaze, before thrusting her fingers back into Fallon. Fallon moans, arching her back, and she looks so erotic that Kirby has to physically hold in a groan.

There’s the sound of something hitting the ground, and when Kirby turns to look at Liam, her hand never slowing, he’s surrounded by a pile of white and pink-streaked petals.

Kirby smirks. Fallon _hates_ lilies.

This time, though, Fallon hears the noise and stops moving. “What was that?”

“Oh, something fell off the table,” Kirby says nonchalantly, speeding up her thrusts in hopes that Fallon won’t want to stop.

Her trick seems to do the job, and Fallon seems to forget all about the mysterious noise. Kirby presses her thumb on her clit, speeding up her thrusts, but it’s not enough, and they both know it.

“Please,” Fallon begs shamelessly, her head dipped low. “Please!”

“Do you wanna come?” Kirby slows down her thrusts, and Fallon’s entire body shudders. 

“Yes. Yes. I’ll do anything. Please,” Fallon whimpers, and she sounds so pathetic that Kirby really just wants to give in, but then she remembers that Liam, stupid-fucking Liam, is in the room.

“Hm…” Kirby pretends to think for a moment. She uses her free arm to hold Fallon still against the desk. “You’ll do anything?”

“Yes.” Fallon writhes against her grip, trying and failing to gain more friction. “Just - just let me come.” 

“Tell me who you belong to. Tell me, and I’ll let you come.”

She can feel Fallon tense beneath her. They’ve never talked about this before, and though dirty talk frequents their bedroom, Kirby has never brought this up before knowing that it was a sensitive topic. Fallon has built her entire life around “I answer to no one”, and Kirby has never once challenged this. 

Until today.

Kirby’s about to take her sentence back, feeling like she’s overstepped, but then Fallon is gasping out “you, _you_ , Kirby,” and Kirby almost forgets what she’s supposed to be doing until Fallon is whining, writhing against her.

“Please. I’m yours,” Fallon chokes out, and her words are incoherent, but Kirby doesn’t care, and suddenly, Fallon is toppling over the edge with a keen, and Kirby immediately gathers her into her arms, whispering soft words of praise into her ear. Fallon whines softly against Kirby’s neck, her arms looped around her waist. 

“How are you doing?” Kirby gently runs her fingers through Fallon’s brunette locks. 

Fallon hums softly in response. “I love you.”

Kirby smiles, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her cheek. “I love you, too.”

And, like with everything else he does, Liam manages to ruin the moment. “Uh…”

“Oh my god! Liam!” Fallon scrambles off of Kirby’s lap to tug her skirt down, her cheeks flushing. “I’m so sorry. I completely lost track of time.” Her eyes narrow, though, when she notices the pile of flowers around his feet. “Were you watching us?”

He’s still standing in the entryway, his eyes wide, and Kirby can’t help but smirk when she notices the tent he’s pitching in his slacks. He clears his throat, blinking away from Fallon’s gaze. “We should go. We’re already late.” Kirby’s pleased to note the crack in his voice.

“Right.” Kirby glances up at the clock. It’s already eight. “I’ll leave you two to it. Have fun!” She’s about to leave when Fallon stops her.

“Wait!” Fallon’s cheeks flush even harder. “You - you still have my panties.”

“Oh, I know.” Kirby grins, pulling Fallon in for a soft kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Though Kirby can’t resist pausing by a dumbstruck Liam, giving him a not-so-subtle once-over.

“You heard her.” Kirby raises an eyebrow, as if challenging Liam to object. “She’s _mine_.”

Kirby steps out of the room, smirking when Fallon’s voice fills the hallway behind her.

“You fucking freak! Oh my fucking god!” Fallon sounds _angry_. Kirby thinks she can hear Liam trying to say something, but he’s cut off again. “What the hell is _wrong_ with you?”

And with that, Kirby waltzes out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea hit me in the shower and i really had to write it im so sorry


End file.
